Kado Ayah Ibu
by Erehmi
Summary: Meski hanya sehari, meski hanya sekali. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah kurasakan. Mina-Kushi-Naru. Mind to read and review? Happy Birthday, Naruto! :D


"Hei, Minato. Hari ini anak kita ulang tahun yang ke-17 kan?"

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa."

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Ulang tahun anak sendiri, kok lupa?"

"Maaf... maaf... habis di sini, kan nggak ada penanggalan. Kau hebat bisa ingat, Kushina."

"Sebenarnya... aku juga tidak ingat, sih. Naluri seorang ibu-ku yang bicara. Hehehe."

"Aah~ sepertinya aku tidak punya naluri seorang ayah, ya?"

"Jangan murung gitu dong, Minato! Tugas mengingat hal-hal remeh seperti ini kan tugas seorang ibu!"

"Hahaha, kau benar. Sepertinya di perdebatan kali ini aku kalah lagi."

"Jadi... apa yang akan kita berikan ke Naruto?"

"Memangnya kita bisa kasih apa?"

"Bisa... emm... tentu saja kita... bisa... bisa..."

"Jangan murung begitu, Kushina."

"Jangan kembalikan kata-kataku!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kado Ayah - Ibu<strong>

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**Family/Hurt/Comfort/Slight Humor**

**May contain OOC, typo(s), gajeness, skip time, alur kebut (?), Canon (semi?), plotless**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Kado Ayah - Ibu**_

**Ritsu-ken**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV…<strong>

**.**

_Tok! Tok!_

_Na… to…_

"Hngh?" Siapa itu? Ada yang memanggilku?

_Tok! Tok!_

_Naa… ru… o…!_

Suara nyaring? Siapa? Aku menendang selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhku. Panas. Mm? Kenapa terang? Yang berdecip-decip itu siapa? Burungkah? Aku berusaha membuka mataku selebar mungkin dan berguling ke kanan. Kugapai jam weker di atas meja kecil di sampingku. Uuh… jauh amat, sih?

_Naaruutoo!_

Aa, itu suara Sakura-_chan _kan? Jadi dia yang dari tadi berteriak-teriak dari luar. Kuangkat sedikit kedua kakiku dan mengayunkannya ke kanan. Ya ampun, untuk duduk saja malas sekali rasanya. Kuangkat jam weker di tanganku itu dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kananku sibuk mengucek mata.

Lho? Masih jam delapan, kan?

_Narutoo! Kalau kau tidak buka juga dalam lima detik, kubuka paksa, ya!_

Yayaya… kalau nggak kubuka juga akan dibuka paksa. Hem… bagus juga. Buka paksa. Sakura-_chan _masuk sendiri, jadi aku tidak perlu bangun.

_Lima…!_

Hemhem~ lima. Hitungan dimulai. Sakura-_chan _sebentar lagi akan masuk ke dalam. Aku mengambil bantal dan membenamkan wajahku di sana. Aku menguap panjang.

_Empat…!_

Enh? Masih empat? Kenapa Sakura-_chan _nggak masuk-masuk? Lama… ngantuk… tidur… aku mau tidur….

_Tiga…!_

Benar juga, pintu kan aku kunci. Mana mungkin Sakura-_chan _bisa masuk, ya. Lalu kenapa dia menghitung? Apa yang dia hitung? Nngh… kenapa kesadaranku susah sekali lenyap, sih? Aku mau tidur…

_Dua…!_

Eh? Tunggu. Terkunci? Pintu kukunci, kan? Yang dihitung Sakura-_chan _itu kalau nggak salah waktu untuk masuk, kan? Tadi sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'kalau gak dibuka juga'. Lalu apa? Ayolah! Ingat-ingat lagi, Naruto! Ah! Buka paksa!

_Saa—_

"—TU-TUNGGU SEBENTAR, SAKURA-_CHAN_!" Dengan cepat kulempar bantal yang kupeluk dan berlari menuju ruang depan. Begitu aku melewati cermin dinding, dengan cepat aku berhenti dan memandang sosokku sejenak.

Celaka! Aku cuma pakai kolor! (red: boxer)

_Narutoo? Kau sudah bangun kaaan?_

"SU-SUDAH SAKURA-_CHAN_! SEBENTAR! AKU PAKAI CELANA DULU!" sahutku sambil membongkar lemari bajuku. Mana? Mana? Mana? Mana celana hitam dan kaos oblongku? Dengan panik kulempar asal baju-baju yang salah kuambil. Singlet—bukan! Baju hitam panjang—ini sih buat acara pemakaman! Celana pendek bergaris—ini sih kolor lagi! Tuksedo (?)—baju apaan iniiii!

_YANG BEGITU NGGAK USAH DISEBUTIN, BAKA NARUTO!_

"MAAF!" Ah, ini dia! Dengan cepat kupakai celana hitam selutut dan kaos oblong krem yang ternyata terletak di balik baju-baju lain. Aku kembali berlari dan memutar kunci dengan cepat.

_Kriiieet…_

"_O-ohayou, _Sakura-_chan_! Tumben, pagi-pagi banget," sambutku.

"Heeh~ kau ini nggak berubah, ya. Ini sudah siang bagi seorang ninja, tahu," dengusnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan lengan terlipat di depan dada. Ia melirik ke dalam rumah melalui celah pintu yang kubuka. Dan seketika itu wajahnya memerah. "Keluar dan tutup saja pintunya, Naruto!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan bingung. Memangnya ada ap—ah, aku mengerti. Bertebaran. Dengan patuh aku menutup pintu dengan wajah tak kalah merah. "Jadi, ada apa? Tidak ada misi mendadak, kan?"

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Jangan-jangan kau lupa?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung.

"Apanya?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela nafas pasrah sambil menyeka rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Ini hari ulang tahunmu lho, Naruto," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum geli.

Eh? Ulang tahun?

"Aku tidak heran kau lupa. Paling-paling kalender di rumahmu masih memajang bulan Januari tanggal satu kan? Kebiasaan! Kau hanya mengganti kalender saat tahun baru," tambahnya lagi.

Aku membuka pintu di belakangku dan mendongak sedikit mencari kalender di samping kasur. Wah, tepat. Tanggal satu Januari. Aku menutup pintu itu lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku dan tertawa miris. "Senangnya, Sakura-_chan _perhatian padaku."

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan dalam hitungan detik sebuah jitakan keras mendarat di puncak kepalaku. "_Ittai!" _seruku cepat sambil mengelus-elus titik kejadian dengan ganas.

"Makanya jangan bicara macam-macam. Sudah, sana mandi dan ganti baju. Aku tunggu di sini. Jangan lupa bereskan dulu rumahmu itu. Sudah bertambah umur harusnya belajar lebih rapi, dong, Naruto!" sergahnya cepat, "kita kencan."

"EEEHHH? KENCAN?" Astaga, demi apa pun. Siang, malam, sore, pagi, semut, lalat, batu—terserah! Sakura-_chan _mengajakku kencan? KENCAN?

"Mau nggak? Anggap saja kado dariku."

Kado, ya? Benar juga. Aku ini mikirin apa, sih? Sakura-_chan, _kan sukanya sama Sasuke. "Tapi lama lho."

"Nggak masalah. Makanya buruan sana!" Ia membalik badanku dan mendorongku ke arah pintu dengan cepat. "Oh, iya." Ia berhenti mendorong dan melepaskan tangannya dariku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, menunggu.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou ne, _Naruto!" Ia tersenyum sangat manis saat mengatakan itu. Aku bisa melihat sedikit warna merah yang tersamar di kedua pipinya.

Aku tersenyum. Dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cengiranku seperti biasa. "Hehe, _arigatou, _Sakura-_chan_!"

.

* * *

><p>"Lihat, Kushina! Naruto jalan bersama seorang gadis."<p>

"Eeeh? Iya aku juga lihat. Waah, seleranya boleh juga. Hm~ dia suka yang berdahi lebar, ya?"

"Gadis itu sedikit mirip denganmu, lho."

"Mirip gimana? Dahinya?"

"Bukan. Itu, lihat. Dia baru saja memukul Naruto tepat di kepala. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan padaku dulu, kan?"

"Aah... kau ini masih ingat saja yang begituan."

"Hahaha, wajahmu memerah, tuh."

"Diam-_ttebane_! Mau kupukul lagi, ya?"

"Nggak, deh makasih. Hmm~ tapi boleh juga, ya. Kencan dengan gadis yang disukai di hari ulang tahun."

"Kau benar. Dasar si Naruto itu, dia tiba-tiba saja sudah jadi besar. Oh—hei! Itu si bocah Uchiha, kan?"

"Namanya Sasuke, Kushina."

"Hoo~ dia benar-benar mirip dengan Mikoto. Tapi sikap angkuhnya itu benar-benar turunan dari Fugaku, deh. Aku lebih suka Itachi. Meski wajahnya turunan Fugaku—sayangnya, tapi sifatnya selembut Mikoto."

"Kau punya masalah dengan Fugaku yang tidak kuketahui?"

"Ya! Dia yang paling sering mengataiku tomat dan _Habanero* _Berdarah dulu! Kurang ajar!"

"Sabar, Kushina~ tapi, syukurlah. Akhirnya dia kembali juga."

"Ya, dengan ini Naruto nggak sedih lagi, deh."

.

* * *

><p>Di bawah lindungan dedaunan pohon-pohon hijau yang bergoyang tertiup angin, sepasang remaja tengah duduk manis dengan kepala mendongak ke atas. Tak mereka hiraukan hembusan angin yang mulai membuat mata mereka pedih dan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Keduanya tengah sibuk memandang sesuatu—tidak—seseorang.<p>

Pemilik mata oniks itu tengah berdiri di depan mereka dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Pandangannya datar. Ia hanya berdiri diam dengan kaos biru gelap dan celana pendeknya. Tak ada yang bicara. Burung gereja yang sedang menepi di pinggir jalan pun tak berani bersuara. Apalagi author? (apa hubungannyaaaa?) #ditendang#.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, _Teme_?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan sambil menatap sosok itu tajam.

"Tak ada," jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan ganggu kencan ka—"

"—siapa yang bilang kencan, hah!" sela Sakura dengan wajah memerah sambil mendaratkan pukulannya lagi, "ka-kami nggak lagi kencan, kok, Sasuke-_kun_," jelas Sakura terbata.

_Tadi pagi bukannya bilang ini kencan? _Rintih Naruto dalam hati. Ia sibuk mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya.

Sasuke memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu beberapa lama. Naruto hanya terus mengirim _death glare _yang ditangkis dengan mudah oleh _barrier super invisible gamma ray_ di sekitar tubuh Sasuke.

"Uaaaaaagh!" Dan tatapan itu kembali ke Naruto, mencolok matanya sendiri dengan _death glare _yang terpantul setelah terkontaminasi radiasi sinar gamma.

Sasuke dan Sakura _sweatdrop._

Pemuda raven itu mendengus. "Pria bodoh yang tetap bodoh di ulang tahun bodohnya yang ketujuh belas. Bahkan untuk kencan pun gak bermodal. Cuma duduk seharian di bawah pohon. Menyedihkan. Ck, _Dobe,_" hina Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sakura hanya mengangguk-angguk dalam diam.

"Apa katamu, _Teme _sialan! Uangku banyak, tahu!" sergah Naruto tak terima. Ia rogoh kantung belakang celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet kodok yang menggembung. "Nih! Nih! Lihat, kan?" pamer pemuda pirang itu sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan dompetnya ke depan hidung pemuda Uchiha.

"Paling juga isinya kertas tagihan utang."

"Asliii!" Naruto membuka mulut kodoknya yang menampilkan bergulung-gulung uang kertas dan koin yang saling berdesakan.

"Sip. Makan enak kalau begitu," ujar Sasuke datar sambil berbalik pergi ke arah pasar. Sakura yang mengerti maksudnya ikut berlari kecil sebentar dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan gelak tawa di bibir.

"Eh?"

Kedua orang itu berhenti sejenak dan melambai saat anggota kelompok Neji dan Guy-_sensei _lewat.

"Heei! Ke warung yakiniku sekarang! Kita ditraktir Naruto!" seru Sasuke lantang.

Lee, Guy_-sensei, _dan Ten Ten bersorak girang. Saat itu juga Akamaru dan Kiba datang beserta Hinata dan Shino di belakangnya. Sela lima detik, Shikamaru datang bersama Ino, Kurenai-_sensei_, dan Shino. Kakashi-_sensei _juga menyusul datang bersama Sai dan Yamato-_sensei._

"Ini pemerasan." Naruto hanya bisa meratap.

Sialan kau, Sasuke.

.

* * *

><p>"Ampun, deh. Bodohnya anak kita. Ketularan darimu, tuh."<p>

"Bukannya sifatnya mirip denganmu yang gampang terpancing oleh Fugaku, Kushina? Naruto kalah sama anak Uchiha lagi, tuh. Apa ini yang disebut keturunan, ya?"

"Jangan ngomong."

Minato menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Menguncinya, dan membuang kunci khayalan itu ke sembarang tempat.

"Aaa, aku ingin ada di sana. Ini, kan hari spesial anak kita. Tujuh belas tahun, kan cuma sekali seumur hidup."

"Begitu juga satu tahun dan dua puluh tahun, Sayang."

"Beda, Minato! Tujuh belas tahun itu berarti sudah bisa baca bukunya Jiraiya-_sensei_!"

"Dia kan sudah baca waktu dilatih _sensei _dulu."

"Ah! Benar juga! Dasar guru mesum satu itu! Kenapa mengajarkan murid-muridnya nggak benar kayak gitu?"

"Kalau Jiraiya-_sensei _benar justru aneh, kan?"

"Oh, ya. Bukannya tadi aku menyuruhmu jangan ngomong?"

Minato me-resleting bibirnya lagi.

.

* * *

><p>Malam sudah mengambil alih <em>shift <em>Siang yang makan gaji buta. Untuk menangani omelan Siang yang kira-kira akan mengusiknya, Malam menebar ranjau yang berupa bintang-bintang berkilauan di sekelilingnya. Tak lupa ia menyewa jasa _bodyguard _jerawatan bernama Bulan. Dan sebagai tugas terakhir, ia menyalakan radio yang memutar alunan musik Angin yang menemaninya bekerja.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya setelah melempar kepala pantat ayam Sasuke di lantai bawah sana dengan sandal karena mengatainya _dobedobedobedobedobe. _Ia baru sadar kalau sandal yang dilempar olehnya tadi adalah sandal satu-satunya yang ia miliki di rumah. Tak perlu berharap meminta sang juragan Uchiha untuk mengembalikannya. Tinggal beli yang baru. Tak ada jalan.

Setelah mengunci pintu dengan rapat, Naruto mengambil sebuah _cup _ramen dan mulai merebus air. Setelah dituang, dibawanya _cup _ramen itu ke meja makan sambil menunggu waktu matang.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan mata safirnya ke luar jendela yang menampilkan ranjau-ranjau mematikan milik Sang Malam. Ranjau-ranjau yang terlihat indah.

"Selamat malam, _Kaasan, Tousan. _Hari ini aku ulang tahun, lho," ujarnya pelan dengan dagu bersandar di lengan kanan di atas meja.

"Hari ini juga hari kema—kepergian kalian berdua, kan? Aku tadi sudah pergi ke sana, lho. Apa kalian melihatku? Doaku tidak kalian curi dengar, kan?

"Oh, iya. Hari ini aku mendapat satu set peralatan _shogi _dari Shikamaru. Dia bilang, lelaki dewasa itu harus bisa main _shogi. _Memangnya dia pikir dia sudah dewasa? Ngobrol lama sama perempuan saja belum pernah. Lalu aku juga dapat baju ketat model baru dengan sistem aerob di dalamnya, jadi nggak akan panas walau seketat apa pun juga. Tapi begitu aku ingin mencobanya, aku mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Kenapa, sih memangnya? Jiraiya-_sensei _juga pernah melarangku pakai itu.

"Lalu ada juga Hinata! Aah! Aku hampir lupa! Dia langsung pingsan setelah aku menyuapinya sepotong daging yakiniku. Aku tidak mengerti. Rasanya yakinikunya enak-enak saja. Sumpit yang kupakai juga sumpit yang dari awal kugunakan. Kali ini Ino yang mengataiku bodoh.

"Aah, ada juga hadiah dari Sai. Dia memberikan sebuah lukisan kami berempat—kelompok tujuh—padaku. Sungguh keren. Walau aku tidak mengerti seni tapi aku yakin harganya mahal. Lalu Kakashi-_sensei, _sebagai hadiah dia meminjamkan novel buatan _Ero Sennin _dari jilid awal. Paraaah!

"Sasuke-_Teme _malah memberikan _hitai-ate_ lamanya padaku. Tentu saja aku kaget setengah mati. Sudah kusimpan baik-baik selama ini sampai dia pulang untuk kukembalikan padanya tapi dia malah memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang, dia tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Karena mulai tahun depan dia akan memakai _hitai-ate _baru saat ujian _chuunin. _Dia juga bilang akan lulus dengan mudah tahun ini. Cih, dia akan menyesal karena tidak menganggap bahwa aku juga akan ikut ujian itu.

"Lalu apa lagi, ya? Masih banyak lagi, sih. Tapi kepanjangan kalau mau kuceritakan semua. Pokoknya aku sangat senang atas semua hadiah-hadiah dan ucapan selamat yang mereka semua berikan padaku. Oh, iya. _Kaasan _dan _Tousan _tahu, hadiah terbaik apa yang kudapatkan di hari ulang tahunku ini?"

Naruto bangkit dan duduk tegap untuk membuka tutup _cup _ramennya. Ia mengaduk-aduk mie instan itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih untuk 'kepercayaan' yang dihadiahi _Tousan _dan 'cinta' yang dihadiahi _Kaasan_. Itu akan selalu menjadi hadiah terbaik di tiap hari ulang tahunku. Kalau di hari ulang tahun biasanya meniup lilin kue setelah mengucapkan doa, aku akan membuat versiku sendiri."

Pemuda pirang itu menarik nafas dalam lalu menutup matanya dengan tenang.

_Aku ingin, walau sekali saja, aku sangat ingin menghabiskan hari ulang tahunku bersama kalian berdua._

Dan dengan satu helaan nafas, Naruto meniup kepulan asap tipis yang mengambang dari dalam _cup _makanan kesukaannya.

.

* * *

><p>"Minato…."<p>

"Ya, Kushina?"

"Dia Naruto."

"Ya, dia Naruto."

"Dia anak kita."

"Hm."

"Dia Naruto _kita._"

"Tentu saja, Kushina."

"Aku ingin memenuhi permintaannya."

"Aku juga, Sayang."

"Sayang?"

"Ya?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Berdoa. Ayo kita berdoa. Karena hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

.

* * *

><p>Naruto masih belum mau membuka matanya. Ia tengah menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang berasal dari ventilasi jendelanya. Ia bisa merasakan desiran angin malam yang berbisik di telingnya. Ia bisa mendengar gurauan para penduduk Konoha yang masih terjaga. Ia masih bisa mendengar dengkuran burung hantu di atas pohon. Ia masih bisa merasakan—meski tak mendengar—air matanya yang mengalir menyusuri lekuk pipinya.<p>

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentuhan yang begitu lembut di pipinya. Tangan hangat yang pernah ia genggam beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tangan seorang…

…ibu.

Mata safir itu seketika membelalak begitu menyadari isi pikirannya. Dan senyum lebarnya makin terkembang begitu melihat dua sosok manusia yang begitu dikenalnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang berubah menjadi cengiran lebar yang menunjukkan gigi-gigi mereka yang rapi.

"Naah~ naah~ lelaki tak boleh lama-lama menangis, Naruto," celetuk pria berambut pirang jabrik yang baru saja menarik dua kursi dan menduduki salah satunya.

Kushina melepaskan tangannya dan duduk di sebelah Minato sambil bertopang dagu. "Kau harus mencontoh banyak sifat _tousan-_mu, anak cengeng."

Ini… benar-benar hari ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan. Meski hanya sekali.

"Aku bukan anak cengeng! Dan apa maksudnya mencontoh laki-laki berwajah cantik seperti, _Tousan_!"

.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* itu, saya lupa apa ejaan yang benernnya dan saya malas super nyari komiknya yang entah ada di mana. Gomenasai… #bow#

Nah, nah. Ini bener2 fic plotless bin abal yang saya kerjain sambil manggut-manggut geleng-geleng nahan ngantuk. #episodecurcol#

Gak tahu lagi deh mau ngomong apa. Terima kasih buat para readers yang udah mampir dan meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic abal saya ini! Silakan kalau mau meninggalkan jejak berupa apa saja. Coklat juga boleh (?).

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mampir! :D

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!


End file.
